Chapter 10: (Fairy Tail Campaign): King of the Mountain
Short Summary Long Summary Dordoni faces Rufus, Uryū, and Rose, all at mostly full power. He requests a one-on-one, with Uryū saying war isn’t fair and Rose saying they should grant his final request. Rose moves, but Rufus requests the fight, saying he has too many bad memories in the war, what with his defeat and entrapment, saying he wants a good memory. When Rose and Uryū move against the foot soldiers, Rufus tells Dordoni that it’s a pleasure to face him, hoping for a good memory, to which Dordoni says memories mean nothing to the dead. Dordoni rushes and kicks Rufus, who turns out to be an afterimage, with the Wizard commenting on their usefulness, right before sending a Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning. Dordoni leaps away and compliments the powerful move, thinking Shikamaru might’ve been as strong at full strength. Dordoni sends an Ave Mellizos, and Rufus sends a Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang, with the two attacks combining into one giant blast of wind that gets everyone’s attention. Rufus follows up with a Memory Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning, and when Dordoni avoids it, sends a Memory Make: Colorful-Slashing Attack Flames. The Arrancar sends his cyclones, but the wind only intensifies Rufus’s attack, striking Dordoni. He tries to send a Cyclone, but Rufus uses Forget, and the Cyclone disappears. Rufus then explains that Forget removes an attack, adding he can only make one move Forget, saying it was well spent since those cyclones regenerate. Dordoni rages that he can still end it with one cyclone, and when Rufus leaps away, the cyclone pursues. Dordoni shouts El Uno Picotear, and a beaked head clamps down on Rufus and sends him into the mountain. Turns out, the cyclone hit an afterimage, and Rufus finishes with a Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land, defeating Dordoni. Rufus promises to remember the fight, adding that Dordoni was disappointing. The Wizard orders the surrounding soldiers to bring Dordoni for questioning, commenting they should have someone who isn’t indoctrinated, and he’ll be treated like any other P.O.W. He then inquires into Shikamaru’s condition, who replies with with a fine. Shikamaru then asks about the indoctrinated prisoner, thinking everyone joined willingly. Rufus then elaborates that’s not the case, saying the prisoner’s name is Dan Katō, shocking Shizune. He recalls Dan’s fight with Rose, saying he’ll always remember it, when Shizune asks if it was Edo Tensei. She reveals the Jutsu’s mechanics, and Rufus confirms that was not the case, saying Dan was mortal and could feel pain. Shizune screams that it must be a mistake, saying there’s no way Dan would be involved. Rufus says he clearly remembers Dan’s name being mentioned, and asks why that name means so much. She then shouts that Dan was an honorable man who would never let himself do such things, almost crying when revealing that he was like a second father and her uncle. Shikamaru finally remembers who Dan is, and Rufus instantly realizes his mistake. The Coalition forces in the area are finally retreating, with Dordoni captured and Satori most likely dead, Sol escapes injured, with the foot soldiers high-tailing it, commenting that Konton would not be happy, and use Kabuto to punish them. Uryū meets up with Rose, commenting the troops are probably heading for their local HQ, and while Rose says they would normally pursue, this is a special case. While it would be logical to aid Byakuya and Kid against a possible ambush, Cana’s unit needs to be taken into account. Rose doesn’t doubt the Wizard, but he will not run the risk of losing an entire unit. Rose proposes to divide and conquer; asking Shikamaru if anyone can patch him through to Intelligence. Ino volunteers and protests that she wants to do her part when Shikamaru worries about her condition. Rose then says he’ll just ask Beckman for Cana’s and Byakuya’s coordinates. Back at HQ, Ino’s cousin relays the message, and Beckman orders Hibiki to send the coordinates with aid from Warren’s Telepathy Magic. Back on the battlefield, Rose hears Hibiki congratulate him on his success and send the coordinates. The Soul Reaper then orders anyone not exhausted to follow to provide backup to Cana. Cana is exhausted, and thanks to Zetsu’s Mayfly ability, hasn’t landed a single hit. After healing the others, Wendy’s contributions have been limited, due to also missing the Akatsuki member. Zetsu taunts the two, saying humans tire out easily, savoring the worn-out prey, promising a swift end. Wendy breathes to revitalize her magic, and tells the plant man to not count them out. Zetsu chuckles at her spunk, adding that he wants to hear Wendy’s scream as he devours her. A White Zetsu Clone appears and reveals that Soul Reapers have breached the forest perimeter. Zetsu is annoyed, knowing the Coalition forces won’t last long outnumbered and dispersed. He then orders a retreat, with all the Zetsu clones sinking into the ground, abandoning the other Coalition troops. Cana expresses relief at the finished fight, but Wendy reminds her it isn’t. Cana adds that while she’d normally order a pursuit, the unit is too exhausted and scattered, surmising that when enough people could be found to pursue, the enemy would be long gone. Cana expresses surprise at Wendy, of all people, wanting to pursue, jokingly naming Natsu and Gajeel as bad influences. Wendy answers that she just wants the war over, with Cana agreeing. Usopp stirs, with Wendy shouting in worry for the “Captain”. Cana notes that Wendy fell for Usopp’s lies, deciding to either force Usopp to stop lying, or explain to Wendy how Usopp is a liar. When he asks what happened, Cana says they saved his sorry ass, while adding that a group as big as his could’ve taken on Zetsu, asking how four out of seven were killed by one? Wendy suggests Zetsu was strong enough to take on seven people, but Cana says they’d all be dead if that was the case. Cana asks again, and adds she wants the truth, knowing he’s not an honest man. Usopp admits his fault and cowardice, thinking if he participated from the start, the others might be alive, confirming Cana’s suspicions. When Usopp asks what she’ll do, she says she’ll leave it up to Byakuya, thinking discipline is usually left to higher-ups, despite her own inexperience. Usopp whines about being screwed, since Byakuya probably isn’t sympathetic, leading Cana to say there’s nothing to sympathize with, since he got four people killed. Wendy tells Cana not to be so harsh, but Usopp admits being a coward, knowing how often he’s acknowledged this, with Cana noting he still did nothing to change it. This pisses off Cana even more, since he recognized his cowardice and did nothing about it, leading to four deaths. Usopp then yells about having to live with that, adding how being a coward never hurt anyone before. Cana calls him pathetic, and Usopp agrees, saying if he’d known what that would lead to, he’d have changed. Cana tells him foresight shouldn’t be what motivates change, it should be hindsight, remembering her experiences in the S-Class exams, when she put her friends in danger when she was desperately trying to improve herself. The only way to improve onself is to look back on mistakes made, and learn from them. Usopp says he gets it and promises to take Byakuya’s punishment, while crying for a chance to make it up, wanting to call himself a brave warrior of the sea one day. Cana thinks on how he’s finally figured it out, hoping Byakuya gives him a chance. Kabuto dodges Byakuya’s Bankai and grows angry at Kid’s interference, cursing his ruined plan. On the inside, Kabuto thinks that’s not a bad thing, but Konton assumes direct control, with Kabuto remembering wanting to just live his life, being dragged before Konton and being cursed with ‘chaos’. He compares the experience to Orochimaru’s Curse Mark, but much more advanced. When Kabuto tells Byakuya that he's lucky, he internally rages at having no control of his personality, wondering why Dan was able to retain it, and not him. Byakuya tells Kabuto he should be happy of the cage’s removal, saying it gives the ninja a chance to retreat from him. He then proceeds to demonstrate Senbonzakura’s versatility, saying Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Totomaru’s Rainbow Fire has defeated Momo and C. He then notices Hachi approaching, and when he taunts the Soul Reaper, is answered with a Hadō #33, Sōkatsui. Totomaru easily redirects the flames, confirming Hachi’s suspicions. When Totomaru notes the lack of surprise, Hachi points to C and Momo, saying that Fire, Lightning, or Explosions did that, impressing Totomaru. Hachi continues with a Hadō #4, Byakurai, which is cancelled by Green Fire. He then tries a Hadō #63, Raikōhō, which Totomaru defends against with a Yellow Fire. The Wizard then takes the offensive with a Green Fire, forcing Hachi to block with a Bakudō #39, Enkōsen. Totomaru then concludes Hachi is hiding behind his spells, proclaiming since he’s too fat to dodge, he’ll end it quickly. He then sends a Rainbow Fire, with is easily blocked by a Bakudō #81, Dankū, much to Totomaru’s shock. When the wizard comments he’s running on fumes, Hachi finishes with a Hadō #4, Byakurai, impaling and defeating the cursing Totomaru. Hachi then rushes to C and Momo, and sighs in relief at them still living. A sudden change in temperature halts Holy’s pursuit of Juvia, and a livid Eve makes his appearance, knocking out the dog with a White Out. Juvia was able to avoid it, but is still disturbed by Eve’s angry power, despite him sheepishly protesting when she asks if he’s all right. When Ohm arrives and shows anger at seeing his dog taken out, Eve quips on Wizarding Leash Laws, but the Priest remains unamused, promising to kill the Wizards. Ohm sends an Eisen Whip at Eve and orders a group of God’s Enforcers, Sound Ninja, and Rauken troops to take out Juvia, since his attacks can’t. Ohm notes the hatred in Eve’s face, asking what torments him. Eve replies that a friend has died, with the Priest saying he is consumed by a greedy vengeance, and Eve retorts to try losing a friend. Ohm dismisses this, saying a Servant of God has no need for friends, with Eve hoping that god has mercy on his soul. Ohm mentally promises to punish Eve for thinking he could beat him, and sends an Eisen Whip, which is countered with a White Fang, but the blade breaks through the snow, forcing Eve’s evasion. Ohm says snow can’t stop his blade, to which Eve sends a Blizzard. Ohm foresees the attack with Mantra, and uses an Eisen Back to block it. Frustrated, Eve sends a White Fury. The Wizard then steps on one of Ohm’s traps, releasing barbed wire. At first, Ohm praises his Ordeal as the most dangerous, but realizes a Snow Clone took the hit. Ohm’s Mantra picks up an incoming White Fury, and allows him to block with an Eisen Fan. When Eve mentally asks how Ohm could block, an Eisen Whip catches him off guard, allowing a strike to the chest. Ohm then chastises Eve for losing focus, saying focus is the Priests’ greatest strength. When Eve notes being impressed with Ohm’s dodging, the Priest reveals that’s an ability he was blessed with. Eve then says Ohm talks too much, and creates a Snowstorm to obscure his vision. Juvia then notes that the technique only obscures the visions’ of the caster’s enemies, comparing it to Fairy Law. She then uses a Water Nebula to mop up her opponents. Ohm frantically realizes his Mantra won’t work, and is blasted by a White Fury from the rear. Eve then realizes he is out of magic, but Ohm is furious, and sends an Eisen Fork to knock Eve on his back. Kabuto is struggling after being hit by Byakuya’s Bankai, but is able to heal himself. When Byakuya compliments the technique, Kabuto reveals it as the Pre-Healing Jutsu, admitting he’d be in trouble without it. Kid then intervenes, asking why Byakuya hasn’t already won. Byakuya says it doesn’t concern him, but Kid says everything in the war concerns all the Allies, forcing Byakuya to admit Kid being right. Kabuto realizes that even with Sage Mode, he would only be able to tie both Byakuya and Kid. He then leaps away, ordering a retreat. This causes Ohm to withhold the deathblow from Eve as he joins the retreat. Zetsu clones then interfere with Byakuya’s and Kid’s attempted pursuit, allowing Kabuto’s escape. When Kid asks why no one else pursued, Byakuya cites everyone’s exhaustion, thinking it might be a blessing, since him going after them alone would kill him and put Kid in command, earning a “Screw You” from the Pirate. Kabuto runs into Mosqueda, Erigor, other heavily injured heavy hitters, and several hundred soldiers. When Kabuto asks why they didn’t provide backup, Mosqueda responds that he and Erigor are the only ones left who could possibly make a difference, leading Kabuto to the decision for a full retreat. Zetsu tells of Cirucci’s death, while Sol informs the commander of Dordoni’s and Satori’s defeats, and Erigor tells of Dan’s capture. When Kabuto says Konton won’t be happy in an exasperated tone, he mentally asks why that’s a bad thing, resolving to keep fighting Konton’s control and not lose himself. Beckman expresses relief on the Allies winning the first official battle, but Chitsujo requests a private word, confusing the Pirate. Once the two greet each other and take their seats, Chitsujo congratulates Beckman on aiding the victory. He asks on word of casualties and enemy tactics, with Beckman saying those reports will come in later. When Beckman asks why he was summoned, Chitsujo says he wishes to discuss the future of the Intelligence Division. Appearing Characters Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Rufus Lore Uryū Ishida Rojuro Ōtoribashi Shikamaru Nara Shizune Ino Yamanaka Benn Beckman Hibiki Lates Warren Rocko Zetsu Cana Alberona Wendy Marvell Usopp Eustass Kidd Kabuto Yakushi Byakuya Kuchiki Momo Hinamori C Hachigen Ushōda Juvia Lockser Eve Tearm Ohm Gantenbainne Mosqueda Erigor Sol Chitsujo Abilities Magic * Memory Make ** Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning ** Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang ** Memory Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning ** Memory Make: Colorful-Slashing Attack Flames ** Forget ** Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land * Telepathy Magic * Rainbow Fire * Green Fire * Yellow Fire * Snow Magic ** White Out ** White Fang ** Blizzard ** White Fury ** Snow Clone ** Snowstorm * Water Nebula Jutsu * Pre-Healing Jutsu Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura ** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Kido * Hadō #4, Byakurai * Hadō #33, Sōkatsui * Bakudō #39, Enkōsen (円閘扇, Round Lock Fan) * Hadō #63, Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear) * Bakudō #81, Dankū (斷空, Splitting Void) Techniques * El Uno Picotear (Spanish for "The One Pecking") * Ave Mellizos (Spanish for "Bird Twins") * Mayfly * Gokei 吭景, Mawscape) * Eisen Whip * Eisen Back * Eisen Fan * Eisen Fork Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 9 (Fairy Tail Campaign): A New Strategy Next Chapter: Chapter 11 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Moving ForwardCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign